


Come for Me, Simon

by missbridgert0n



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbridgert0n/pseuds/missbridgert0n
Summary: Rewrite of the scene where Daphne forces Simon to cum inside her, because it was fucked up and I want a different outcome. Instead, she takes charge and Simon enjoys it very much ;)
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset, Simon Basset & Daphne Bridgerton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Come for Me, Simon

Set in S1:E6 “Swish” when Daphne is staring at the painting of Simon’s mother, before she forces him to cum inside her. AU where that doesn’t happen, because it was fucked up and I want a different outcome. _*I don’t own Bridgerton or the characters_.

CW: This is pure smut, so if that’s not your thing I’d turn back now!

* * *

“Are you ready for bed, my dear?” Simon asked Daphne, extending his hand to help her out of the chair.

“I believe I am,” Daphne replied, her frown disappearing slightly as she glanced at her husband. She stood, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to their bedchambers.

Inside, Daphne dropped the blanket that had been concealing her form. “I want to do something different tonight,” she declared. She stepped forward and tore the Duke’s robe off, kissing him intensely. Simon was startled by her sudden passion, but he kissed her back and pulled her towards him out of habit. He felt something brush his thigh, but her hands were on his chest. He broke away, nearly gasping for air already.

“What… what are we doing differently?” he asked, his brow furrowed.

“You’ve had altogether too much power in this relationship,” Daphne replied sternly. She stepped back so that she didn’t have to look up at him. “I know the sorts of relationships my brother has with his friends, so if I had to guess I might suppose this wouldn’t be your first time.”

“My first time…?” Simon trailed off. Daphne slid the shoulders of her nightgown down, letting it slide down her body, exposing her cream-colored half-corset, her stomach, then… leather? Simon’s eyes widened. The gown fell to the floor and fully exposed the Duchess’ smooth cock, held to her hips with dark leather straps that crisscrossed her ass. “…Oh” breathed Simon, eyes glued to the strap-on.

“Get on the bed, Simon.” Daphne said quietly, but in a commanding tone Simon hadn’t heard her use before. He finally looked into her eyes. She was angry, but he knew there was tenderness underneath. He trusted her. He slid off his boots and trousers before moving to sit on their bed. He looked to her for direction, one eyebrow in a questioning arch. “Kiss me.” Daphne said, coming to stand between his knees. Simon leaned up to kiss her lips, but she put her hand on his chest to stop him. She pushed him gently down, and he understood. He slid to his knees on the floor in front of her, planting kisses on her hips and stomach. He raised his eyes to look at her, and she stared back. “Kiss me,” she said again. He kissed her cock, running his lips along its length. He let it dip into his mouth, noticing the curve of the head on his tongue. He kissed and licked the whole shaft, drifting back to kiss Daphne’s hips and thighs before sucking the cock again. When it was glistening with his ministrations, Daphne spoke again. “I thought I told you to get on the bed,” she said, tilting her head playfully but staring directly into his eyes.

“Yes, my dear. Of course,” He replied, his voice even lower than usual. He stood and turned to the bed, considering it. He settled onto the bed on all fours, naked ass facing Daphne. “I want you, darling.” He murmured, not looking back at her this time. She stepped behind him, appreciating the curve of his ass and the rippling muscles of his back and shoulders. She smacked his ass, making him jump. It left a little mark, and she leaned down to kiss it. She kissed up to his back, feeling the muscles tense and relax as she slid her lips along his skin. She dragged one finger from its place grabbing his ass towards his hole, and he moaned aloud. “Ah, please… please touch me,” he begged her. She gave him another little smack and admonished,

“Keep your mouth shut, tonight’s for me.” But she slid her finger down his crack, across his asshole, and he groaned in pleasure. She repeated the motion a few more times, each with a little more pressure and louder groans. She stepped away and pulled out a vial of oil she had taken from the kitchen for this very purpose. She uncapped it, and Simon’s shoulders tensed at the unfamiliar noise. She poured some onto her fingers and stroked him again, this time his arms nearly buckled with pleasure and surprise at the glorious, smooth sensation. She pushed a single finger into him, and his arms _did_ buckle, leaving his face pressed into the sheets and his legs quivering in response to the stimulation. She twisted and slid her finger in and out, each time going a little deeper. After a few thrusts, she felt him pushing back onto her, urging her on. She added more oil, then another finger. He moaned into the blankets and both his fists knotted into the bed, gripping the sheets tightly. He was panting now, nearly crying with desire.

“Please, please fuck me,” he begged, attempting to speed up the rhythm by fucking himself on her fingers. She pulled them out quickly, leaving him thrusting desperately into the air.

“You are not in charge here. I’ll fuck you when I want to, how I want to, and you’ll not tell me what to do. I’ll stop everything if you tell me to, but tonight is for me to fuck you how I like,” she said. She placed her hands on his hips, making him jump after her absence. “Move forward,” she instructed. He crawled closer to the head of the bed, giving her room to kneel behind him. She tightened the straps on her hips, then poured some oil onto her cock, massaging it to cover the whole surface evenly. She rubbed the remaining oil onto his ass, pleased with how it shined in the candlelight. “I’m going to fuck you now, Simon,” she said to him in that same cool, commanding tone. He nodded and pushed his knees further apart, making himself ready and obviously eager. She stroked the cock up and down his ass, brushing his hole so gently that he shivered, his cock twitching every time. Finally, _finally_ , she pushed the cock against him, sliding ever so slowly inside. He was back on all fours now, and he gasped and grabbed the headboard with his right hand, steadying himself as she paused inside him. She pulled back out before sliding slowly inside. It was slow enough for him to adjust, but also so torturous that he imagined begging her to fuck him _please_. Finally, he couldn’t help himself—he leaned back onto her cock as she slid inside, the speed finally stimulating him the way he desired. He groaned, mouth open, gripping the headboard.

“ _Please_ ,” he gasped.

“Fine.” Daphne acquiesced, sliding firmly all the way inside before jerking her hips to pull out again. “I’m going to fuck you the way you deserve.” Simon was so focused on the cock in his ass that he could hardly form the thought, but it crossed his mind that Daphne’s dirty talk was unbelievably sexy. Daphne grabbed his hips tightly and began fucking him in earnest, her own hips slapping into his ass as she thrust into him over and over. Simon’s moans were practically shouts of pleasure each time she slammed into him, and soon he had both hands braced on the headboard. His back rippled with muscles, but she was the authority here. She kept up her relentless rhythm until she could feel him getting close. Then she pulled out of him completely and slapped his ass. “Turn over,” she commanded. He was nearly delirious with pleasure, and too needy to complain about the absence of her cock while he obeyed. He rolled onto his back and stared up at her, his goddess. She was flushed, her hair like a halo around her head. His cock was throbbing, but he didn’t dare touch it without her permission. “Good,” she praised him before sliding inside him again. His back arched, his hands grabbed at the sheets, and his eyes nearly rolled. This angle was new—each time she slid inside, he saw stars of pleasure.

“Daphne,” he gasped, “I don’t think I can… I can’t last very much longer,” he begged, his eyelids fluttering as she hit that place inside him again and again.

“You’ll come when I tell you to come,” she said, not slowing her pace. She leaned forward, her breasts barely contained by her half-corset. She slid her hand up his chest, his throat, and slid two fingers into his mouth. He sucked them needily, then she put her hand back on his throat. She didn’t squeeze, but the sensation of her hand on him and her cock inside him solidified her total authority over him in the moment. He threw back his head, his tongue darting to lick his lips. “I’m going to count down, then you can come for me—and only for me.” Daphne whispered from above him. “Three…” she began fucking him faster, “two…” she trailed her fingernails down his throat, his chest, his stomach, “one…” she fucked him with all her strength. “Come for me, Simon,” she ordered. He couldn’t have held back if he had tried. He came with a shout, then a long moan. She slid out of him, then loosened the straps and let the strap-on rest at the foot of the bed. She climbed up next to him and curled around him as he caught his breath. Finally, he nestled back into her, having regained some of his composure.

“My god, Your Grace,” Simon chuckled, feeling her stomach and breasts curved against his back. “Where did _that_ come from?”

“We need to talk about our future, but it can wait ‘til morning,” Daphne kissed his neck gently. “We have much to discuss, but tonight I’ll be satisfied knowing I can make you wake half the staff with your ungodly noises any time I like.”

Simon grimaced, but it quickly became a smile. “My love, if this is what our fights are like, I shall never obey you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please leave constructive criticism if you have suggestions :)


End file.
